The New World
by CrazyArnold
Summary: 2 years after Lord Lucian was defeated and Sparrow was crowned has king of Albion. Word quickly spread of another land far north from Albion and the King has sent Albion's most famous adventurer, John Brown too claim it. Btw I don't own fable (I srsly wish I did though :3 ) And tell me what you think if I should continue with the story! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! :D


"Ah ha! John Brown! How I have waited for this moment!" says the king sitting on his large throne.

"I believe I'm more delighted too see you, your Majesty!'" says John, bowing his head.

"Yes, yes, shall we get too business?" Sparrow leads John too a small study room connected to the throne room. "Ah, shall we have a small drink?" John knotted while Sparrow takes out a bottle of wine in the desk cabnet and pours it into two glasses.

"Alright, so your letter told me that you want me to get on a ship and sail until we find a 'might be' land and claim it has a country of Albion?" says John while taking a sip of his wine.

"Well indeed! A most dangerous mission of course but the deal contains 5000 pounds of gold and a room right here in Fairfax and of course the title Mayor of Bowerstone!" Says the Sparrow with a little spunk in his voice.

"Oh please! Danger is my appitite! You won't ever see me with bullet in my head and a sword in my chest! says John with a smile on his face.

"Of course! Of course! Well do we have a deal? Sparrow says grinning.

"It's a deal! John and Sparrow shake hands.

"Alright a ship will be waiting for you in the harbour and of course you are captain!" says Sparrow.

"Well I'll be off then it has been grand meeting you, your Majesty! says John leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"It's just wonderful how incredibly blind you are…." Says Sparrow with a villainous look on his face.

John goes too his house in Old town to say goodbye for his family and too pack for the next year to come.

"YOU ARE LEAVING AGAIN!?" yells John's wife ,Mary.

"Only for about…."

Says John before he could finish, his wife starts talking.

"What? For how long this time! Six months? Seven even!? Yells Mary.

"Well the truth is I'm not sure… but about a year" Says John while Mary Sighs and faces her palm.

"Or more even…" says John

"WHAT!? Yells Mary in a loud voice. "I just can't do this anymore with Joey growing up with a father almost never home?

"Mary I'm truly sorry but if I succeed we'll have a home in Fairfax castle and I'll be mayor of the whole Bowerstone! We'll be so happy! says John with a large smile on his face.

Mary gives an irritated growl while running upstairs.

"What are you going to help me pack?" asks John.

"No!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Throwing your belongings out of the damn house!" yells Mary while opening the upstairs window and John's closet. John quickly runs upstairs.

"Mary please wait!" cries John. Mary grabs about anything from photographs and underwear too journals and books and dumps it out of the room's window. Mary grabs a hand mirror, preparing to throw it out of the window.

"No! Wait! That is a rare object! yells John.

"Oh please! This thing is completely worthless! yells Mary.

"No! It's not, it only works in complete darkness! says John while Mary dumps it out of the window.

"Now get out!" Mary says crying. John sighs and leaves the house.

"Oh and don't forget this!" Mary says throwing a suitcase on the street. John opens the suitcase. In it, it contains his sword and pistol. He puts his pistol in its holster and his sword on his belt. Then he starts picking up his clothes and belongings on the filthy street, and start stuffing it in the suitcase. Then he sees a photograph of him and Mary at their wedding day. He sighs and walks to the harbour. He arrives at the harbour and there is a grand ship waiting for him.

"Amazing" John thinks too himself.

"Mr. Brown! Mr. Brown!" yells a young man running too John with a large book. John turns around.

"Good day… Mister…?" asked John

"No, no please call me Tom! I'm a member of your crew on the ship! And if I may say…. Your biggest fan! Well there is this other fellow called Andrew but after him it's me. Oh! Oh! And look at this." Tom opens up a large book. In the book there is every newspaper article about John and his greatest adventures. "Here is from when you killed the Bloodstone swamp witches. Oh! And here is when you destroyed biggest troll in Albion!"

"Wow, this is amazing" says John while going through the book. "Well we should get on the ship before it gets dark."

"Yes indeed! Wow I can't believe I met the real John Brown!" says Tom.


End file.
